The present invention relates to the field of portable electronic devices, particularly those allowing storage of personal data and communication with other electronic devices.
There exist many portable devices offering various functionalities to their users: mobile telephone, multimedia player, electronic chip integrated into an access or payment card, . . . .
Each functionality that a portable electronic device can offer involves certain constraints.
For example, during the use of a contactless access or payment card type electronic device, it is desired that the access or the payment be validated by the user by positioning his card in close proximity to a card reader. To satisfy this constraint, the card is therefore equipped with a short-range communication circuit (of the NFC or Near Field Communication type).
Contrarily, in the particular case of a multimedia player, it is desired to be able to read or write multimedia data from an external device, for example a personal computer, even if the multimedia player is relatively far away. To satisfy this constraint, the multimedia player is therefore equipped with a medium-range communication circuit, with greater range than the short-range communication circuit mentioned earlier.
Thus, a portable electronic device is generally designed based on the constraints of a single functionality (for example, access card or multimedia player) or a limited number of constraints (for example, a mobile telephone also allowing data storage and including a multimedia player).